


What Doesn't Kill You

by lelliiethesnake



Category: 7 Days to Die (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 7 days to die, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelliiethesnake/pseuds/lelliiethesnake
Summary: It can't have happened. Not again. Not now.And yet as they looked at each other it became clear - they were back in the game. 7 days to try and not succumb to the zombie hoards and die.As if they had a choice.





	What Doesn't Kill You

“How did we end up here this time!?” 

Ryan’s voice cut through the hisses and moans from the other-side of the flimsy wooden door. They stood round, looking at each other in horror and catching their breath as the reality of the situation kicked in. They weren’t in the office anymore, they were back, it was happening again.

“Gavin was playing with the game system!” Geoff shouted accusingly.

Ryan rounded on the wide eyed Brit in the corner, stood up against the wall and tapping his foot as a way to release the nervous energy radiating from his slim frame. 

“What the fuck were you doing that for!?”

“I was trying to work out how the damn thing works!” The reply was indignant but they all knew his heart wasn’t in it.

“And look what you’ve managed to do! Now we’re stuck here again!” The anger and bitterness cracked through Ryan’s voice. Last time he hadn’t seen his family for a week, it had been the hardest for him to suddenly leave the world behind.

“You really shouldn’t have been messing with that Gavin.” Michael agreed. “We don’t know how the fuck it works.”

“Stop messing with things you don’t understand.” Ryan echoed the sentiment.

“Oh don’t you bloody start.” Gavin shot back at Michael, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Don’t start? I’ve got a baby now Gavin! I just thank the gods Lindsay wasn’t there when you started messing with the fucking box.”

This was met with a stunned silence as the rest of the room realised the truth in that statement. They all had people they’d left behind, and they all had people depending on them to make it back alive. More now than ever.

It was still possible to hear hissing from outside, and Jeremy jumped as a large crack appeared in the wall beside him. 

“So what do we do now?” Geoff said.

“Start collecting resources I guess.” Jeremy replied, from his position sat on a box in the corner.

“We can’t just resign ourselves to being here!” Ryan’s voice was harsh, he hadn’t relinquished his grudge yet.

“Well we couldn’t work out how to get home early last time!” Geoff cut back.

Jack’s voice was serious but steady as he spoke up for the first time. “There’s no reason we can’t be working on both. As long as we have enough resources to be able to survive Ryan and Gavin can work on trying to figure out the way home.”

“But I thought I wasn’t allowed to mess with anything?” Gavin spat back.

“Oh no no Gavin,” Ryan said bitterly, “You got us into this mess you can help get us back out again.”

“And in the meantime, we need to make sure we can actually make it out of here.” Jack replied.

“I’ll start looking for food.” Jeremy volunteered.

“You know me, I can get making spikes.” Geoff added in.

“That’s all well and good, but we can’t make shit in the desert, there’s no trees.” Ryan looked through the cracked window. “It’s only morning, we need to find another place to stay before nightfall.

“What do you propose we do about the fucker outside?” Geoff replied.

“Oh I’ll take care of him.” Ryan’s face was dark as he turned to face the door. The rest of them looked at each other, worry setting in. They found out last time how dark Ryan’s dark-side could be.

“Let’s make sure there’s nothing in here we could use.” Jeremy suggested, and they felt Ryan halt. 

“Alright then,” He replied, “let’s not do this empty handed if we don’t have to.”

There was a flurry of movement as they started rifling through what was available. It was a poor hut, only a couple of cabinets and a fireplace, but they found a few painkillers and a can of peas under the sink and Ryan wrenched the leg off the leg of a table, ready to make do with it as a club.

“Okay, game-plan.” Geoff started. “First of all, we need to deal with that zombie outside.” 

They all nodded, remembering vividly how raw and terrifying it was to physically fight a member of the undead. They had no choice now, it was fight or die. Fists clenched and throats swallowed as they steeled themselves for the task ahead.

“Then, we need to find our way to somewhere with wood, and a building a bit better than this shit to hold up in.”

“I can work on building a base.” Jack replied. “I’ll need everyone to collect as much wood and stone as they can on the move though.”

“And we don’t know how far this desert goes either, we’ll need to grab any food and some yucca on the way through.” Jeremy added in. 

“Does anyone remember seeing anything else on the horizon as we came in?” Geoff replied. “I sure as hell didn’t, I was running my lil ass off to get in here.”

“I think there’s a hill to the north.” Ryan replied from near the door. “Even if it’s not closer to another biome we should be able to see far enough to find one from up there.”

“Okay so we head for the hill.” Geoff said simply.

“And don’t forget to stick together.” Michael replied. “I don’t want any of the shit we had last time with Gavin wandering off.”

“I’ll behave, I promise.” Gavin replied. “Should we be collecting food as well?”

“Get yucca on the way past and we’ll raid any small places we can find.” Jack replied. “But we don’t want to be getting pulled apart chasing game just yet. It won’t be fun but we can survive until tomorrow on the can from in here.”

“Eggs as well,” Ryan added, “We need feathers and eggs from any nests you see.”

A moment of silence fell as they tried to get their terror under control and turn it to determination. They did have to go out there. They did have to do this again.

“So, are we ready?” Geoff asked. They looked at each other and the determination set in. There was only one thing to do: survive.

“As we’ll ever be.” Jack said, and there was a general murmur of agreement.

The crack on the wall split wider, and they all got a glimpse of greying flesh from the undead creature throwing itself at the outside of the building.

“Alright then.” Geoff replied. “We’ve got seven days to try not to die.”

“Let’s go.” Ryan said with determination; as he raised his club and kicked open the door. The flimsy wood almost swung off its hinges as he stepped tall out and disappeared into the brilliant sunlight.

They followed.


End file.
